Deidara and Tobi's mission
by Kohaku Ume
Summary: Deidara and Tobi get a mission to capture Naruto. Deidara's getting sick of Tobi's personality...
1. The mission

Deidara and Tobi's mission

NOTE: I do not own Naruto or any characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Everything was normal (or as close to normal as things could get) in the Akatsuki hideout. All was dark, evil, and dull…

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!!"Tobi calls out in his irritating, annoying voice. He looks for Deidara everywhere, but can't find him.

He looks under a rock outside to find Deidara hiding in a hole he dug. "Damn it Tobi!! I can never escape you can I!?!?" the blonde yells angrily.

"Nope! Tobi is a good boy! He'll always find Deidara-senpai!" the masked Akatsuki says. Deidara comes out. "I swear Tobi! You're like a little kid!! You never leave me alone until I get you out of my sight!!" he yells.

"Tobi's not a kid! Even if Tobi says he's a 'good boy' all the time!" Tobi says. "And quit talking in third person!!" the blonde yells. "Only if you tell Tobi in third person Deidara-senpai!" Tobi says.

"TOBI WILL STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON BEFORE DEIDARA'S HEAD EXPOLDES!!!" the blonde yells at the top of his lungs. "Senpai's head will explode?! Tobi will have to be a good boy and clean Senpai off the walls with a hose!!" Tobi says in a panic.

Pein walks out and slaps them both. "If you two are done fighting like a bunch of stupid kids I have a mission for you".

They're quiet…Until Tobi breaks the silence…

"A mission!! I love missions!!" he yells. Pein stares at him with an 'I'm going to kill you if you pull that crap off again' look.

"Your mission is to capture the Nine-tails…And let's hope you don't fail, again" Pein says and walks away.

"Don't fuck this up Tobi! Hmmm?" the blonde says. "Tobi will be a good boy and-!" Tobi says. Itachi sticks his head out his bedroom window. "SHUT UP TOBI!! YOU'RE NOT A GOOD BOY!! LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!!!" he yells. "WAAAAAAAA!! ITACHI-SENPAI SAID TOBI ISN'T A GOOD BOY!! HE HURT TOBI'S FEELINGS!!" the masked Akatsuki says crying under his mask. Konan throws a book a Tobi and it hits his head. "Oww! Evil book! It hurt Tobi!!" he says.

"Let's go, hmmm?" Deidara says.

The two noisy Akatsuki head out to Konohagakure. Let's all hope Deidara doesn't kill Tobi long enough for me to write the next chapter…

The end of chapter 1 of 3. (YAY!!) Review please!!!


	2. Konoha

Deidara and Tobi's mission

* * *

Chapter 2: Konoha

* * *

NOTE: I do not own Naruto or any characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

The sun shone down as the two annoying Akatsuki walked down a road in the woods toward Konoha. Tobi sings some sort of song about puppies when Deidara is ready to blow himself up just to not hear it.

"Puppies are so nice and-!" Tobi sings. "I'll kill a puppy if you don't shut up, hmm?" Deidara yells. Tobi's suddenly quiet, which even surprised Deidara.

"Are we there yet Senpai?" Tobi asks.

"No." Deidara says.

….

"Are we there yet Senpai?"

"No."

….

"Are we-"

"NO!"

Deidara, not paying attention to where he's going, walks right into a sign that says:

KONOHAGAKURE

"We're here! YAY!" Tobi cheers. "Tobi, were you dropped on your head as a baby, hmm?" Deidara asks. "Hmmm…Yup!" the masked Akatsuki says. "Whatever. Let's just get this Kyuubi brat so I can go home and blow shit up, hmmm?" the blonde says. "That's the spirt!" Tobi says. They enter the village.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Lee, and Ino sit around at one of the training grounds goofing off. Sai sits on the grass as he draws. "Look Naruto! I drew a bunny!" Sai says as he shows everyone. They all burst out laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha! Sai, you're not good at drawing. Stick to painting" Naruto says. "Forget what I said about Sai being like Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't this funny" Ino says. "Right! That reminds me! My dear Sakura, will you go out with me?" Lee says. Sakura smiles. "Of course!….NOT!" she says.

Deidara and Tobi walk over. "We found him!" Tobi says. "Of course we did! He left these signs everywhere!" Deidara yells and shows the sign.

THE FUTURE HOKAGE, NARUTO, WILL BE AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, SAKURA AND OTHER FRIENDS.

"Naruto! You jackass!" Sakura yells and punches Naruto. "OMG! Senpai! That girl has the same hairstyle as you!" Tobi yells as he points to Ino. "What kind of drugs has this guy been on?" Naruto asks.

"Tobi! Can't you ever be serious, hmm?" Deidara yells. "Okay! Then I'll tell you a secret! I'm Uchiha Madara, the real leader of the Akatsuki!" Tobi says. "That's such a load of bullshit. Forget I asked" Deidara says.

Tobi sees Sai drawing. "It's a bunny! Tobi loves bunnies and puppies and kittens and-!" the masked Akatsuki says. "Shut up!" Deidara yells.

Naruto and the others watch as the two Akatsuki yell at each other. "Hey…Are we going to kick their asses any time soon?" Naruto asks. "In the next chapter…" Ino says.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I had stuff to deal with. REVIEW!


	3. Unepic ending

I'm alive? Sorry for the lateness. I was so busy I wasn't able to come up with the last chapter. But here it is.

Deidara and Tobi's mission

Unepic ending

As we last left our annoying characters they were just about to begin a fight…I think

"Tobi! Be useful!" Deidara yells. "Tobi's always useful because he is a good boy! Right Kyuubi person?" Tobi says. Naruto gives him a look. "Uhhh…Sure…" he says."Whatever you say…"

"See! He said so!" Tobi yells. "That's it! I'll blow you to bits! Hmmm?" Deidara yells and gets his clay ready.

"Are we going to do anything or just watch?" Ino asks. "Just watch. This is better than T.V." Sakura says. "I should've brought popcorn" Lee says.

They watch as Deidara throws his clay at Tobi, hitting him every time and for some reason there's not a scratch on him.

"Why won't he die!" Deidara yells. "Because good boys never die!" Tobi yells. "Shut up!" Deidara yells.

Tobi suddenly stops running. "Tobi will make it harder for Senpai to hit him! Whack-a-mole no jutsu!" Tobi says and goes underground.

"Damn it Tobi!" Deidara yells. He makes a clay hammer and tries to hit Tobi as he pops out of the ground.

After about four hours Naruto and the others get bored of watching.

"Do you think they'll notice if we leave?" Sai asks. "More than likely…no" Sakura says.

They leave while the whack-a-mole game continues.

Pein walks over to them and watches. "Cut the shit you two!" he yells. They both pause. "Once again you two didn't capture the Kyuubi. You fail at life!" Pein yells. "Yay! We fail at life! Oh! Wait…That's not good" Tobi says. "Go back to the base, now!" Pein says. "It sounds like you're saying 'Go to your rooms'." Deidara says. "You can do that too! Get going!" Pein yells.

They run there. Pein finds Sai's bunny drawing. "A bunny...Cool!" he says. He takes it and leaves.

And so after Deidara and Tobi's epic fail they were never allowed to have different partners.

As for Naruto and the others, not much

THE END


End file.
